As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing further increase the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
One approach to providing sufficient data storage is the use of arrays of independent hard disk drives. A number of hard disk drives can be held in a container or enclosure. The hard disk drives are held and operated in close proximity within the container, so that many hard disk drives can be fit into a defined volume. Rackmount enclosures can be used to hold very large amounts of data.
Hard disk drives include spinning disks that are typically rotated at high speeds, such as a speed of 7,200 RPM, for example. A read head is moved inward or outward from the center of the spinning disks in order to read and write data on the disk. These moving components can generate vibrations in the hard disk drive. Hard disk drives include traditional hard disk drives and hybrid drives (combination of traditional rotating storage and solid-state storage).
When a number of hard disk drives are included within a container, the vibrations generated by one hard disk drive can be transferred to other hard disk drives within the container. Additionally, vibrations external to the container may also be transferred to the hard disk drives. The transferred vibrations can interfere with operations of the affected hard disk drive or hard disk drives. The transferred vibrations can cause decreased performance or possible damage to components of the hard disk drive.
Overview
An apparatus comprising a captive-grommet vibration isolation system is provided. In one example, a divider assembly comprises a divider guide comprising a plurality of alignment stops configured to engage an alignment feature of a device carrier, a front top divider coupled to the divider guide, a rear top divider coupled to the divider guide, and a grommet assembly coupled to the divider guide and to the front top divider and to the rear top divider. The front top divider comprises a plurality of alignment stop apertures formed therein and a plurality of grommet apertures formed therein. Each alignment stop aperture of the front top divider has a respective alignment stop of the plurality of alignment stops extending therethrough. The rear top divider comprises a plurality of alignment stop apertures formed therein and a plurality of grommet apertures formed therein. Each alignment stop aperture of the rear top divider has a respective alignment stop of the plurality of alignment stops extending therethrough. The grommet assembly comprises a front grommet formed on a front side of a grommet substrate and a rear grommet formed on a rear side of the grommet substrate. The grommet assembly is positioned between the front top divider and the rear top divider, the front grommet extends through a respective grommet aperture of the plurality of grommet apertures of the front top divider and is configured to engage a first device carrier mounting pin, and the rear grommet extends through a respective grommet aperture of the plurality of grommet apertures of the rear top divider and is configured to engage a second device carrier mounting pin.
In another example, a mounting system comprises a pair of divider guides, wherein each divider guide comprises a plurality of alignment stops formed in a top portion thereof, a front top divider coupled to the top portion of the divider guide, a rear top divider coupled to the top portion of the divider guide and to the front top divider, and a grommet assembly captured between the front and rear top dividers. The plurality of alignment stops is configured to engage an alignment feature of a device carrier. The front top divider comprises a plurality of alignment stop apertures formed therein aligned with the plurality of alignment stops and a plurality of grommet apertures formed therein. The rear top divider comprises a plurality of alignment stop apertures formed therein aligned with the plurality of alignment stops and a plurality of grommet apertures formed therein. The grommet assembly comprises a front grommet extending through a respective grommet aperture of the front top divider and configured to engage a first device carrier mounting pin. The grommet assembly also comprises a rear grommet extending through a respective grommet aperture of the rear top divider and configured to engage a second device carrier mounting pin. The divider guides of the pair of divider guides positioned oppositely of one another to support the device carrier therebetween.
In another example, a method of making a mounting system comprises forming a divider guide comprising a plurality of alignment stops formed in a top portion thereof and forming a grommet assembly comprising forming a front grommet on a front side of a grommet substrate and forming a rear grommet on a rear side of a grommet substrate opposite the front side. The first grommet comprises an aperture configured to engage a first device carrier mounting pin, and the rear grommet comprises an aperture configured to engage a second device carrier mounting pin. The method also includes forming a front top divider having a plurality of alignment stop apertures formed therein and at least one grommet aperture formed therein. The method also includes forming a rear top divider having a plurality of alignment stop apertures formed therein and at least one grommet aperture formed therein. The method also includes attaching front and rear top dividers to each other and to the top portion of the divider guide, wherein attaching front and rear top dividers to each other and to the top portion of the divider guide comprises positioning the grommet assembly adjacently to the top portion of the divider guide and capturing the grommet assembly between the front and rear top dividers.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It should be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.